


Inside of You

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fantasizing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Sylvain is on the other side of the country on a business trip, but thanks to their music streaming, Felix can see what his best friends is listening to. A certain song plays, bringing up a  memory both men remember fondly. They both reminisce, daydream, and let their minds and hands take over.  (Based on Hoobastank's 2006 song "Inside of You")
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Inside of You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea the other day when I was listening to the 90s baby maker playlist on Spotify LMAO. I was like 'huh people are gonna think i'm goin through smthn...'   
> big thanks to natalie and lois for being both my muse and inspiration! ily boooooth <3 <3  
> also i wrote a song fic in 2020. i didn't think i'd be here but i ain't mad!!

_-morning fe! hope work wasn’t too bad last night. wanted to check on u and amelie!_

_-good morning, syl. it fucking sucked but what else is new. when u get back we’ll go get drinks. she’s great. we cuddled this morning_

Sylvain Gautier scrolled down and saw that his best friend and roommate had sent him a selfie of him and his cat, Amelie. Her fluffy body covered up Felix’s forehead and some of his eyes behind him on his pillow. Sylvain snorted and saved the image, his eyes lingering longer than he meant to on the view of Felix’s beautiful face and lips. He breathed out quietly and smiled, wishing he had the balls to reply with something about how he wished he could cuddle with him, but instead just sent a few heart emojis and set his phone down on the desk.

He was currently on the other side of the country for a business trip. His father had suggested he represent his company at the conference he was attending; why he couldn’t have just sent Miklan, Sylvain never knew. It was nice to get flown out to the beautiful city on the coast, beautiful despite the near constant rain and clouds. Sylvain was able to walk around the area near his hotel at lunchtime and in the evenings, taking in the local coffee shops and small stores. It was a beautiful place where he’d love to return to when not working.

But it all felt so lonely without Felix.

Back home, they did just about everything together when they could, like taking walks instead of driving if it wasn’t too far, visiting the museums and concert halls near their apartment in the heart of the city. Doing so in this new place felt like he was only experiencing it in fractions, catching himself multiple times stopping to point something out to a person who wasn’t standing beside him. Instead he documented all of the lovely buildings, the delicious food, and cute animals he saw on his phone and immediately sent them to Felix.

It seemed as though every trip was like this now, every instance he had to be away from Felix more and more uncomfortable to withstand. Sylvain hated packing his backs and saying goodbye, even if it was only for a couple days. Knowing the other would be alone made his chest and stomach tight, despite knowing he was perfectly capable of handling himself. But their friendship had been around nearly their entire lives, and Sylvain felt strongly for Felix, stronger than the other man knew.

His romantic feelings for the other had developed slowly before running him over with realization. Sylvain knew Felix was gay, and it had never been a problem. The older man had had his fair share of girlfriends, never taking any of them seriously. At first he sought them out because he was bored and knew it was what his parents wanted for him. Whenever he showed up to a family dinner with a pretty young thing on his arm, they would stop pressuring him about taking over the company or continuing to outshine Miklan. The girls kept both his perpetual source of anxiety and his cock calm, allowing him to live in relative peace and quiet with his best friend.

The longer they lived together though, that quickly began to unravel.

Spending time with one of the girls meant he couldn’t spend time with Felix. It was already a little difficult because the younger man worked nights, so whenever they had the time to go out they always wanted to take advantage of it. It always felt different and uncomfortable whenever Sylvain’s girlfriend would come along though; he’d feel as though he couldn’t talk to his best friend like he normally would or would constantly be pulled away by her. Sylvain began to believe they sensed his feelings for the other man and were trying to put a stop to it or attempt to redirect his attention. This only accelerated his heart and brain falling head over heels in love with him, wanting to give him every second of his time to make him happy.

Sylvain was friendly with boyfriends Felix brought over, even when nagging little feelings in the back of his mind started to bother him that hadn’t existed before. One boyfriend never showed Felix an ounce of affection outside the bedroom, wouldn’t even sit with him on the couch. Another was loud and boisterous, and it was clear to Sylvain, who had known him almost his entire life, that his temperament was too much for Felix to handle on a daily basis. Felix was serenity, the perfect amount of calm that Sylvain appreciated on days when his brain was in overdrive. A call from his father would send him into panic mode, and Felix would be there to make him tea and sit with him under a blanket while he calmed down. He often wished and hoped he could simply slide his fingers down in his hair and take hold, knowing that would quell whatever plagued his mind. 

Sylvain loved Felix and was nearing the point where he was unable and unwilling to hide his feelings.

**

Felix rolled over in bed and sighed, eyeing the heart emojis Sylvain sent with a funny feeling in his throat. He set his phone down on the sheets and ran his hand over Amelie’s head, smiling when she started purring. The _only_ good thing about Sylvain being away was how she sought him out for company, something she never did when he was home.

As he padded through the quiet, empty apartment alone, he missed him. He missed the sound of soft instrumental music coming from his cracked door, the kind he always listened to when he worked from home. He probably would have cooked a simple breakfast, making their home smell lovely and inviting. Felix realized that it was _Sylvain_ that made this place a home whenever he had to leave it, and now was no exception.

He fed Amelie and started brewing coffee, knowing he’d be unable to go back to sleep despite only getting a few hours the night before. Felix scrolled through the photos and texts Sylvain had sent him about the city he was visiting, smiling softly at each one where he’d shown his face. It looked like a relaxed yet fun place; he wondered if they’d be able to go back sometime…

With his coffee in one of Sylvain’s stupid mugs (“Gangster Rap Made Me Do It”), he curled up back in bed and opened his laptop. Felix opened up his music streaming app and glanced through his playlists, not feeling any of them with the gloomy rain outside. His eyes glanced over to the right of the program and saw Sylvain was listening to music as well, heart fluttering happily when he saw the title. He clicked on the song and started listening along, picking up his phone with a smile.

_-boyz ii men, huh_

_-listen. we need to rewatch always sunny again when i get back. pls._

_-of course_ ♡

He panicked when he saw he’d mindlessly added the heart, throwing his phone down in embarrassment. It was too late to take it back. It was nothing for Sylvain to send them; that man abused emojis and Felix made fun of him for it often.

Felix slowly finished his coffee and absentmindedly scrolled through his phone, looking up every now and then to see what Sylvain was listening to. His groin twitched when he saw a familiar Hoobastank title, _Inside of You._ He once had seen Sylvain dance shirtless to this song when they were in college at a party, and ever since it had never failed to make him hard. He was a goddamn Pavlovian disaster, and before he knew it, his cock had started to swell under the covers. He squirmed and set the mug down on the nightstand, putting the music streamer in private mode before clicking on the song.

_It seems so obvious, there’s something up with us_

Felix took a long breath and slid his hand down past the waistband of his underwear, taking himself in his hand.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the night of the party, about how drunk his best friend had been. He’d been dripping sweat in the crowded house, dancing wildly with a gaggle of girls surrounding him. Felix had been keeping a watchful eye from the couch, sitting with their friend Annette and sipping on his drink. The song had started and Sylvain had made an inhuman noise with his mouth before removing his shirt. The girls had gone wild, screaming, and Annette had shot Felix a knowing glance. He’d tightly clenched his glass and placed his palm on hers gratefully, internally screaming.

Sylvain’s large chest and torso kicked down the door to Felix’s brain, crashing in like waves on a beach during a storm. He’d held his strong arms over his head as he twisted and grooved to the music, somehow making it a song one could dance to. Felix had been unable to blink during the first minute of the show, restraining the movement of his own hips as he watched his best friend. Sylvain commanded the space he occupied, making it so none of the women around him could hang on him while he got down.

_What do I have to do to get inside of you? Cause I love the way you move when I’m inside of you_

Felix’s breath hitched in his throat at the lyrics. He slid down his underwear off his hips and kicked them off the bed, his other hand reaching over into his nightstand for lube and a dildo. If he was going to masturbate at eight in the morning thinking about his best friend, he might as well go all out, right? He rolled over onto his side and gently pressed an oiled finger into himself while he continued pumping his cock, blushing when he realized he was moving in time with the song.

 _Goddess_ Sylvain had really done a number on him that night. Felix knew he had some sense of rhythm and could make his body look beautiful while dancing, unlike himself. But his hip’s movement had felt like a magnetic pull on Felix, both physical and mental.

He quickened the pace on himself slightly, heartbeat quickening in his chest. Many of his thoughts in bed included just that sentiment about Sylvain. He could and absolutely would switch for him if he wanted, but would be lying if he said he didn’t want the other man’s cock buried in his ass. He liked to imagine their first time would be him bottoming so he could see what Sylvain looked like on top of him, that large chest heaving as he fucked him down into the mattress. Felix whimpered when he imagined the redhead’s hands holding his hips forcefully as he was pounded into, his legs shaking.

_Just ask and I will do anything you want me to. There is no limit to how far I will go. And I’m sure I can pretend to be a gentleman_

What had happened next, in Felix’s mind, was slightly hazy. He definitely remembered standing up suddenly halfway through the song and grabbing Annette’s hand. He’d asked her to come to the dancefloor with him, looking straight ahead at Sylvain. He remembered them setting down their drinks and moving towards him and his flock of fans, but had no recollection of moving a few of them out of the way so he could stand directly beside his best friend.

Another finger slipped down inside him, sending a chill up Felix’s spine. He trembled when he thought about Sylvain’s long, large fingers replacing his and filling him up. He fucked into himself purposefully and quickly, panting pitifully out of his mouth.

_For now I’ll play the game. And I’m waiting for your move_

Felix had looked at Sylvain only once before taking his hips in his hands and looping his fingers inside his belt loops, face flushed. Sylvain had stopped for a moment, mouth agape, his glistening chest heaving from the movement as well as this newfound shock. He’d looked at Annette first, then back to Felix as his lips curled into a smile. He ignored the protests of the other girls as he began dancing with his best friend, uncaring if the other’s movements were more awkward than a newborn foal.

Felix grunted as he forced his hands off his cock so he could lube up his dildo, skin ablaze as he reminisced about what happened next. As he pressed the toy inside himself he moaned pathetically, letting the image and memory of Sylvain’s ass pressed back up against his groin fill every potential corner and cavity in his mind. His best friend had turned around, grinding back against Felix with a wild, dark grin on his face. His body moved in time with the music, back muscles energized and moving under his skin. Felix remembered at least nine presses of that ass against his cock.

Faster and harder he fucked himself, moaning Sylvain’s name. Felix nearly came at the dual points of contact at his ass and erection, shaking from head to toe.

It had been years since the night of that party, but it was one of the memories he could rely on if he was ever pining particularly hard for the other. Sylvain had danced with him as though they were a couple, not seeming like it was done to be funny or in jest. His movements against Felix felt deliberate and meaningful, his eyes only leaving him when he turned back around to face him.

Felix flipped over onto his stomach and put his ass in the air, keening down into his sheets at the new angle inside of the toy.

“S-Sylvain—fuck—”

The older man had turned around and copied Felix’s hand placement, but gripped his ass with a smile and bite of his bottom lip. As the song neared its final bars, the redhead’s hips danced beautifully against Felix’s, his chin resting on the younger man’s shoulder. His hands redirected his movements gently as they grinded against one another. Felix’s heart beat wildly in his chest, taking in the other’s scent gratefully into his nostrils. He still smelled so _good_ despite the sweat, making Felix feel like he was floating in front of him.

Felix felt his head going fuzzy as he thought about Sylvain, thinking about how he’d give anything to go back to that night and do something drastic like kiss him. Dance with him for the rest of the night instead of smiling foolishly at the end of the song and stumbling back to the couch. He wanted to pick him up from the airport in two days’ time and get railed by him in the car before they even made it out of the parking deck, then suck his dick on the ride home. As he imagined a similar amount of sweat on his best friend’s skin as he mercilessly fucked him, his hands desperately grabbing his thighs and hips, Felix grunted achingly into the sheets with a flushed face.

_What do I have to do to get inside of you? Cause I love the way you move when I’m inside of you_

“Sylvain, fuck me,” he begged, gasping as the toy jutted against his prostate. He tensed up around it and whined, slamming his hand on some tissues from the box on his nightstand. He shoved them over the head of his cock as he came, pitifully fucking himself harder with the toy. Utterly exhausted and spent, he flipped onto his back and collapsed, chest heaving and tight.

He closed his eyes and imagined the look on Sylvain’s face if he had seen any of that, chuckling tiredly.

Felix stood up and jumped when he wiped his softening erection, goosebumps flittering against his skin as he caught his reflection in the mirror. He entertained one more thought about being nestled on Sylvain’s lap, hickeys and bruises covering their torsos, pants and moans filling each other’s ears. He hugged his stomach with a blush and returned to his bed, noticing a few more texts had come in from Sylvain.

_-do you remember that party we went to during your freshman year??? i just heard inside of you again and thought about it LOL_

_-yeah i do. that party was a lot of fun. you still think you’ve got those same moves now that you did back then?_

_-when we go get drinks we’ll have to find out ; )_

**

Sylvain’s mind could think of nothing but Felix as he replied to emails in his hotel room. Thoughts of snuggling with him and Amelie in front of their fireplace underneath a nest of blankets made him typo nearly every sentence in his browser. He pulled it together just long enough to finish his report of the first day of the conference and send it off to his father before pushing himself away from the desk and sighing. He deserved a break, he decided, so he minimized his email and slumped down to relax in the desk chair. He knew if he went to the bed he’d pass out.

His eyes snapped back up at the screen when the next song started playing on his music streamer. Sylvain was immediately thrown back into that house party all those years ago, taking his shirt off like an asshole and making a fool of himself. The girls had been getting on his nerves for hours at that point; he’d hoped his refusal to dance with any of them would drive them away, but it had only made them hungrier and more ravenous.

Felix had been sitting with Annette on the couch, watching him. He’d been doing it all night, and Sylvain had seen him. He’d convinced himself it was because he’d been drinking; Felix was one of the quietest drunks he knew. His gaze was filled with nothing more than light concern, but seeing those copper eyes focused on him had made his movements a little more sensual. His hips moved differently when he knew that he was in Felix’s mind, whether that was just as a friend or not.

Then that damn song had come on.

Something had ignited inside Sylvain’s chest when it started up, the crowd of people around them getting more rowdy and closer to whoever they were dancing with. He’d already been pouring sweat, so the next logical thing his drunk mind convinced him to do was take his shirt off. He kept trying to look over at his best friend, but the girls had literally been _all over_ him. With a little extra effort that had dizzied his intoxicated brain, he’d managed to shove them off his arms so he could move his body more.

Sylvain took a few deep breaths as the song continued. It had been a close call that night. He’d showed his ass by grinding up against Felix, but would have kissed him if he hadn’t gone back to Annette so quickly. It was the night Sylvain regarded as the first moment he knew his feelings for Felix went beyond friendship.

Felix had looked great that night. For the first time in his life he’d ditched his turtleneck (not that Sylvain disliked those by any means) and had dressed himself in slim fitting black jeans with a dark red V-neck shirt, his hair down and brushed neatly against his head. It was back when he still had his lip pierced, and an aquamarine gemstone shone beautifully from the jewelry there. When he’d joined him on the dancefloor and grabbed the loops on his own pants, Sylvain had wanted to remove his outfit entirely.

With an airy breath Sylvain readjusted his legs so his swelling erection had more room inside his pants.

He thought that he’d be able to skate past grinding against his best friend consequence free. But when Felix had broken up with his boyfriend a week prior, he’d been pretty sad and clingier. Sitting closer to Sylvain on the couch, coming into his room while he was working just to sit quietly and be in his presence. It had been a bad relationship that he was happy to see Felix done with, but it killed him to see him so downtrodden. He’d invited him to the party with the hopes that it’d cheer him up.

Sylvain reminisced about Felix standing up abruptly and joining him on the dancefloor. He’d forced his way past two girls trying to climb him, using his arms to push past into Sylvain’s space. Felix hadn’t been as drunk as him, if he remembered correctly, and the commanding way he held onto his belt loops had made his stomach do somersaults. The look on Felix’s face made Sylvain throw his hand down into his pants, flustered. He was embarrassed at how hard he already was.

He closed his eyes and pumped himself slowly, unable to stop the smile that curled his lips when he remembered how awkward Felix’s movements had been. His hands held him so close, but those long, spry legs did little more than teeter. Sylvain didn’t know what brought him out there, but he was oh so thankful he had.

The thought of their bodies pressed together made Sylvain’s blood quicken in his veins. He breathed deeply as his thumb slid over the head of his cock, his mind slipping away to the daydream of his where Felix was on his knees between his legs, wrapped in soft lingerie and thigh highs.

_What do I have to do to get inside of you? Cause I love the way you move when I’m inside of you._

Sylvain shuddered. He’d be so gentle with the other. His hips would rock slowly and rhythmically against his loving mouth, easing past those beautiful lips to the warm wetness inside. Would Felix squirm around him, his hands aching to grab Sylvain wherever he could touch him?

“F-fuck, Felix…” His head fell back against the desk chair with a thud, sitting up slightly so he could pull his pants down past his ass to free his cock. It had already become painfully hard at the image of his best friend he held in his mind, hungrily lapping at his weeping head and drinking him up. He reached up under his sweater and squeezed his pec, imagining the other’s smaller hands doing it softer.

_Just ask and I will do anything you want me to. There is no limit to how far I will go_

Sylvain would die before he made Felix do all the work. He ached to pick him up and carry him to his bed, laying him down gently and kissing every inch of his body until he was crying in pleasure. He’d rub oil into his skin and work out tension built up in his shoulders from his job, humming his favorite song against his ear. The melody of it and Felix’s gasps of pleasure would surely be a symphony unlike any other inside Sylvain’s mind.

The redhead kicked off his pants and sighed contentedly, his moans becoming whinier and Felix’s name threatening to fall out of him like a prayer. He cursed himself for not bringing any lube.

 _Oh fuck_ , he thought to himself. An image of a very sheepish Felix popped into his head, one that reached over into Sylvain’s nightstand to reveal his collection of toys and lubes, those beautiful copper eyes eyeing him with a scowl.

_“Pervert.”_

_“I don’t even need those anymore, babe, I’ve got you,”_ he’d whisper into his ear, reaching for one of the bottles. He’d take Felix’s face into one hand and caress it while the other paid apt attention to his cock.

Sylvain grunted in lust and peered down at his own erection, where the prominent vein along the side bulged out in anticipation.

The Felix in his mind crawled up his chest and eased himself onto his cock, whimpering as it filled him up. His thin face is flushed crimson and his teeth are biting slightly into his bottom lip, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

_“Sylvain, you’re so big, ahhn—”_

Sylvain couldn’t help but snort. Felix would probably die before he complimented his cock like that, especially during their first time…

But _goddess_ does dream Felix love it, he’s quickly bouncing on Sylvain’s lap, moaning like the world’s going to end if he doesn’t. Dream Sylvain’s hands are pumping his cock earnestly, sucking hickeys across his skin at his collarbone and neck. The tightness of the other around him, taking him so perfectly and achingly. His stomach coming forward as his back arches, each slam onto his cock contorting him more and more in pleasure. Those slender, perfect thighs gripping Sylvain, never letting him go.

Sylvain grunted as he hurtled towards orgasm, his brain in overdrive as he imagined laying his best friend down on the sheets of his bed and pleasuring him gently, slowing down to make every moment last. Each thrust down into him would be deep but soft, lingering skin on skin as his groin moved against Felix’s. Their hands would be laced together as their chests heaved from the intimacy, enjoying something they wouldn’t want to experience with anyone else ever again. At least that’s what Sylvain hoped.

_For now I'll play the game, and I'm waiting for your move. But I've got to say that I never lose_

“Haahn—ahh—Felix—”

As he came into his hand, he thought about all of this becoming more than just a dream. His chest heaved, cock twitching. He swore when it dripped down to his stomach, soiling the bottom of his sweater.

What if he _did_ confess his feelings to Felix? There was always the possibility that things just weren’t meant to be romantic between them, but Sylvain knew he’d go to the ends of the earth to make sure Felix was happy with him. He wanted to hold him close to him with his arms around his shoulders rather than just side by side. He wanted to kiss him before and after they slept, wanted him to always be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

He cleaned himself up, his mind still swimming with gentler, more innocent daydreams. After a quick shower he shot him a text.

_-do you remember that party we went to during your freshman year??? i just heard inside of you again and thought about it LOL_

He resumed answering emails, heart only slightly calmed from his tryst from thinking about Felix. If he still held the courage and confidence when he picked him up from the airport on Sunday, he promised himself he’d tell him how he felt. His phone buzzed at his side and he picked it up anxiously.

_-yeah i do. that party was a lot of fun. you still think you’ve got those same moves now that you did back then?_

Sylvain laughed happily and typed back a quick reply, butterflies in his stomach as he hit send.

_-when we go get drinks we’ll have to find out ; )_

**

Felix waved at Sylvain as he came up the escalators in the airport, bouncing slightly on his feet while he waited for the redhead to look at him. When their eyes met, Sylvain lit up happily and quickened his pace.

“Hey you,” Felix said with a grin, going in for a quick hug when his best friend joined him.

“Thanks for coming to get me, Fe,” Sylvain replied, setting his bag down on the ground and wrapping both arms tightly around the other. They gratefully breathed in each other’s scent, calmed by it even after their short time apart.

“Hey, Syl—”

Felix was cut off by Sylvain tilting his chin upward, mind going numb as he kissed him. The younger man nearly melted into his chest, hands achingly gripping the front of his shirt. Sylvain slipped his fingers into his hair and trembled at how soft it was, rubbing his fingertips into his scalp. He smiled into the kiss when Felix’s hands came up to touch his cheeks.

“Yeah, Fe?” he whispered, sliding his thumb over his cheek.

“You kinda stole what I was going to say,” he chuckled, cheeks pink with a blush.

“Mmm. Let’s go home, honey…”

They were otherwise speechless, lacing their fingers together as they walked back to Felix’s car. When they buckled up in the front seat, Felix smiled as he picked a song to play for the ride home. As their song started, Sylvain smiled darkly at him and slid down over the console, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down as his lover drove them home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @setethstiddies!~ i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
